Non-Human
by Starlightfan800
Summary: A girl sees Yukito transform into Yue. Now, Sakura and her magic are needed, but her magic is still not strong enough to help Yukito keep his secret. There is however, one person they know who can help the, (Read inside).


AN: I REALLY have been wanting to write this for some reason, I seriously wanted to write this so bad. I don't know how long this story will be. I'm studying Japanese and I am a high school in the last year of high school, but yeah, enjoy.

Chapter 1- Tsukishiro-kun is not human?

Touya kicked the ball around the field with Yukito who kicked it into the net scoring a goal.

"Nice shot," Yukito said to Touya as they high fived on the field.

The boys got called in by their teacher Mr. Masu and he looked at Yukito and Touya.

"Don't you boys have class next?" He questioned as they both shook their heads. "Why not?"

"Well, we both have a free period next. So, we're going to play soccer a bit more since we know nobody uses it this period," Yukito explained as Touya kicked the ball around a bit waiting for his friend to finish his explanation.

"Alright," Mr. Masu said as he went in the gym door as Yukito and Touya kicked the ball into the net.

"Hey, Touya," Yukito said smiling at his best friend who looked at him. "How has Eriol-san been lately? He and Sakura-chan still write letters to each other, right? You know, Yue told me that he was deeply in love with Clow-san before."

"He told me before," Touya said and smiled a bit as Yukito passed him the ball.

The dust from the ball created a little bit of what looked like a wind storm that would exist in a dessert.

Since Yukito was aware of Yue now, they seemed to have conversations often. When Yue appeared, apparently the two knew each other so much they started to have a connection and Yukito was full aware just like Yue was. He knew everything about the cards, Sakura's status and just all of things that had happened.

"You didn't answer my question, Touya," Yukito said with his normal smile as Touya looked at him.

"Oh, Eriol-san," he said thinking for a moment. "Well, the little monster doesn't tell me much. The only fact is that she has all the cards now and the fact is he is just in England with his 'family,' and they talk about just kid stuff."

"You love Sakura-chan a lot, you should just call her by her name," Yukito said. "You don't take her for granted, no matter what you say." Touya sighed, Yukito could read him like a book sometimes. He was pretty smart, he almost knew everything about Touya.

Yukito passed the ball again, Touya was about to kick it as he slipped and fell down, screaming loudly.

Yukito ran over to him, seeing cuts, blood and great scuffs on his friend. "Touya, you need to go home. We have to get Sakura-chan-"

Touya cut him off, "Could you change into Yue please. I don't want to bother the little monster." Yukito knew himself it was the fastest way to get him home and his father was away on a trip overseas for some big business.

Touya kept his eyes closed as suddenly an angel like figure replaced his best friend and Yue picked him up, holding him close.

"Yukito says you own him," Yue said with his normal tone, but not as cold as usually and sounded more caring. "Now, time to get you home."

Touya nodded. He had taken a pretty hard fall, it was lucky he didn't break anything.

One girl had stood there and saw Yukito change. She had been eating ice cream and dropped it. She saw the white figure fly into the air holding one of her classmates. What had she just seen?

"Oh my god," she muttered. "Tsukishiro-kun isn't human." Her pink eyes went wide as she ran down the hall, finding her best friend Noru who was looking out the window.

"Noru-chan, Noru-chan, Noru-chan!" the girl said looking at her friend as she seemed surprised.

"Suzu-chan, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," her friend commented noticing the pale look which had taken over her body.

"Tsukishiro-kun, he isn't human," she said. "He turned into some angel."

Noru giggled at her friend and looked up into the sky, seeing something that wasn't there a moment ago. It was a figure with long white hair, white robes on and large wings.

_In the sky…_

"You're hurt bad, Touya," Yue said looking at his mistresses' brother. "I'll let you relax a little bit."

Yue put his hand to Touya's head and made him relax, he eased the pain and made Touya a bit tired so he wouldn't feel it at all.

"Thanks, now you should probably start flying before people see you," Touya told Yue as the moon guardian start just stayed there for a moment, seeing if Touya would be fine or if more magic was needed. He would then take Touya to his house.

_Back in the school…_

"We need to tell everyone about this!" Noru said to her friend as Suzu nodded looking as the figure flied away, his wings flapping.

A girl with long blue hair walked by, it was Rezumi, a student in the same class as Touya and Yukito.

"Rezumi-san," Noru said looking at the girl. "You know Touya-kun and Tsukishiro-kun a good bit, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, they're close friends," she said. "I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Putting that aside," Noru said as Rezumi looked at the two. "Did you know Tsukishiro-kun is an angel or something? I saw him and so did Suzu-chan!" Rezumi looked confused then laughed.

"Angels only exist in stories," she said as she walked off, heading off somewhere of her own.

"We'll tell everyone then," Suzu said. "Tsukishiro-kun is going to become a freak. No wait, he already is one." Suzu and Noru giggled as Suzu picked her phone out her bag and took a picture. The two ran down the halls.

_At Touya's house…_

Yue put his wings away before entering the house and landed took Touya upstairs and opening the door. He knew his "brother" would be home properly playing games. He put Touya on the bed, he had fallen asleep in the angel's arms.

Yue walked down the hallway and knocked on Sakura's door, Kero was playing a video game on the floor with some chocolate and a bag of chips. He didn't look up.

"Ke-," he got cut off.

"Sakura, shouldn't you be at school? I'm trying to beat my high score!" He said as Yue walked in front of the t.v. and Kero looked up seeing Yue and got scared.

"Kero," he said in a serious tone as the little orange guy sweat dropped. "Shouldn't you be the snow bunny at the moment along with Sakura's brother?"

"Yukito and him were playing soccer and he got hurt," Yue explained to him. "Come this way."

Touya heard the flutter of little wings as he opened his eyes, the little guy he knew as "Kero-chan," now since Touya told Sakura he knew everything about the cards she had been collecting and had changed them into Sakura Cards.

"Kero-san," he said simply. "I see Yue went to get you." Kero didn't say anything and looked at the cuts.

They were pretty bad.

Touya's left arm had a huge cut in it along with what looked like bruising was starting to develop and show along with little cuts. He knees were the same and he had some cuts on his face.

"Geez," he said. "That must hurt, I'm pretty sure that they have band-aids in the house."

Yue turned into into Yukito. Yue had told Yukito about his "brother," about Sakura's other guridan.

Yukito walked into the washroom, he found bandages, tenser bandage and took a blue wash cloth from the closet and rinsed it with water as Kero-chan waited in the room with Sakura's brother. Yukito came back in the room taking Touya's desk chair to sit by him.

Yukito started to dap the cuts and Touya began to scream sort of loud, thank goodness nobody else was in the house with them and the blood started to go away as Touya's eyes were a bit open.

"That hurt, Yuki," Touya stated simply as Yuki ran a hand through brown as Yukito only smiled and continued to clean the cuts for his friend, and crush.

Kero-chan helped Yukito apply bandages on the small cuts and Kero-chan had gotten some anti-infection cream and Yukito applied it as Touya screamed a little. The boy relaxed soon as his friend finished up.

"All done," Kero said happily. "I'm going back to my video games now."

_Tell, "Kero" I will get him later._ A voice echoed in Yukito's mind.

"Kero-chan," Yukito said as Kero looked at him. "Yue says he'll get you later for leaving."

"Bring it on then," Kero said moving his little arms in the air and spinning around.

"Kero-chan, I'm home and have some candy!" Said a familiar voice. She came upstairs to see her brother's door open and saw Yukito and Touya and her eyes fell to her brother, she looked as if tears were about to start pouring out. She ran into the room and stood near Yukito.

"What happened?" She asked Yukito as he looked as his friend and started to explain the story. "Yue-san flew him home? You know, Yukito-san, sometimes he is a bit cold on the outside but he has a huge heart when it comes to my brother. He is like you in that way, I know he loved Clow-san a lot but I think he likes Touya as his number one person too."

"Maybe, I'll ask him later about that," Yukito said as he watched Touya who was asleep.

"Hey, Yukito-san," Sakura said looking at her brother's friend. "Have you confessed to onii-chan yet? I don't want to be noisy or anything." Yukito smiled and rubbed Sakura's head making her blush.

"No," he admitted as Sakura looked at him. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. As I said, I don't know about Touya's feelings. Maybe me telling him isn't a good idea." Sakura sat on her brother's bed at the time, not trying to bang into her sleeping brother.

"But Yukito-san, what if he gets a girlfriend later? You'll see him in the arms of someone else and I'm sure you'll regret it," she said as Yukito looked down at the ground. "I know my brother would never leave you, Yukito-san. We are all like a family and you are like family to us."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Yukito said as he hugged the little brown haired girl. "You're quite smart for such a little girl. Yue too, he is telling me right now that as his 'mistress' you are wise and you are also his friend. He worries about you sometimes."

"That's good to know, tell him I worry about him sometimes too. Is he worried about onii-chan at the moment?" Sakura asked as Yukito nodded. "Tell him not too, because I know you two will help him. Now, I'm off to see Kero-chan."

Sakura left and shut the door behind her.

_Dinner time 6:02 pm._

"Touya, are you sure you can walk alone?" Yukito asked, holding his hand helping him down the stairs. "You can't get hurt more than you already are." Touya smiled as Yukito blushed a little.

"I'm fine, Yuki," Touya said as he walked down the step. "I'm a big boy." Yukito only nodded and they headed into the kitchen as Sakura set up the table. She had made fish with tea on the side for when they were done.

"It looks good, Sakura-chan," Yukito commented as Touya looked at his friend.

"Make sure you take some kind of medicine after, Yuki," Touya advised his friend. "She may want to poison us. Monsters do those kind of things."

If Touya hadn't been hurt, Sakura would have hurt her brother so bad but she brushed it off today.

The three sat down and started eating. When Touya moved his arms, he looked like he was in pain. Then, Yukito fed him like a child. Sakura smiled, they both looked so happy and she looked down at her food, taking a bit of it.

_Yukito-san and onii-chan would be a perfect couple_ she thought to herself.

"All done," Yukito said smiling and dabbing Touya's face as Sakura took the dishes and put them in the sink. She really hoped that Yukito would her brother his true feelings soon she looked over her shoulder and smiled. She washed the dishes as the two boys disappeared upstairs.

Yukito had offered to help but Sakura told him he didn't need to.

_In Touya's room_

"Yuki," Touya said as Yuki looked up to see Touya. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Yukito blushed and nodded.

"But, I have no pajamas," he said as Touya pointed to the closet.

"You can borrow some of mine. They're easy to find," Touya said as Yukito did what he was told and went to his friend's closet and found some pajamas that were not too baggy. They were bright blue, like the sky.

There was a sudden knock at the closed door; it was Sakura who had some tea on a black tray. She was dressed in pink pajamas with stars all over them and pink slippers.

"I was wondering if you two would like some tea," she said as Yukito smiled and patted Sakura on the head and she blushed. Sakura looked at Yukito, he was wearing some of her brother's clothing.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Yukito said with a smile. "You have such a good sister, Touya." Touya said something under his breath and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, it was probably about her.

"Are you staying over here tonight?" Sakura asked Yukito as he nodded.

Yukito nodded and put his hand on Sakura's face like at the Path of Stars at the high school almost a year ago and Sakura kept blushing.

"Yes, goodnight Sakura-chan. Yue is saying you need your sleep, he wants you prepared for anything," Yukito said as Sakura only nodded and walked off.

Touya drank some of his tea. "Not too bad for a monster." Sakura muttered something under her breath and went to her room, closing the door and preparing her stuff for school in the morning so she wouldn't be late.

Yukito only smiled. "How are you cuts and everything feeling?"

"Better since you helped me," Touya said. "You are a good friend, Yuki. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Yukito smiled at Touya as he looked confused.

"As I said, if Clow-san hadn't created Yue, I wouldn't be here today," Yukito said simply. "I was born and met you all, the first people I consider at my family. You, Sakura-chan and your father are always nice to me. Such as three years ago letting me go to the cottage with you."

"I still can't believe Clow-san picked Sakura as the new master," Touya said as Yukito giggled. Touya took a guess as he looked at Yukito who was probably talking to his other half. "Talking to Yue? You guys have been doing that a lot."

"He is my other half, I should at least get to know him," Yukito said. "He said at first he didn't truly accept Sakura-chan but now he would risk his life for her and she is a good master. I'd risk myself too for you Touya."

"T-thanks Yuki," he said blushing as Yukito smiled. "You'll need a tooth brush since you're staying here, we have another one in the closet in the bathroom down the hall."

"Thanks," Yukito said as he went up to go brush his teeth after his tea.

He passed by Sakura's room and peeked in seeing her Kero and Sakura sleeping.

"Night, Sakura-chan," he whispered lightly, then closing the door.

Before they knew it, night had fallen and Touya had fallen asleep on his bed and Yukito was wide awake on the ground looking at the moon thinking of Touya and smiled.

_You truly love him, don't you? Just like how I loved Clow._ He heard Yue's voice in his mind.

"I do," Yukito said to nobody in the quiet room as he looked up at the ceiling. "I just don't know his feelings, that's all."

_But your chance with my mistresses' brother are good, Yukito. _

"But at school, Touya is popular with girls but has rejected them," Yukito muttered as he started to mumble a bit lower once he saw Touya moving in his sleep.

_I know that, I see everything you see. _

Yukito sighed. "I'm going to sleep, night Yue."

Yue was going to continue but Yukito had fallen asleep.

At 6:30 am, an alarm clock went off and Touya pressed the top of it; he didn't want to get out of bed. It was so comfortable and he looked over at Yukito who was sleeping and smiled. He didn't want to leave his friend.

Touya got up and walked over to Yukito who was mumbling about pancakes along with juice, probably dreaming about food.

"Yuki, it's wake-up time," he said feeling as if he was talking to a child.

Yukito stirred a bit more and clapped scaring Yukito awake as Touya tried not to laugh.

He blinked a bit before realizing who had woken him up from his lovely dream.

"Touya, you could've tapped me on the shoulder to wake me up," Yukito said looking at his friend's smile. "I would've woken up, trust me."

"No, you sounded happy sleeping. I tried telling you to wake up, you were talking about pancakes and juice," he said as Yukito blushed. "You only think about food, don't you?"

Yukito blushed even more. "Not always."

"What else do you dream about?" Touya asked as Yukito tried not to blush. "You don't need to tell me, Yuki." Touya said cupping his best friend's face not helping Yukito's blushing problem. "You'd better come downstairs; I need to make breakfast this morning."

Yukito nodded and Touya went downstairs to make breakfast as Yukito got up, slipping on his uniform from the day before. At least it was Thursday, only one more day after tomorrow till the weekend. Hopefully, today would be a good day.

About a half an hour later, Yukito was about to head downstairs but he looked in Sakura's room to see if she was awake.

The little girl was hugging Kero who looked like he was trying to breathe. He came in slowly and freed Kero from her grasp who mouthed, "thank you."

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Yukito said. "It's time to get up."

He guessed Sakura's alarm clock hadn't been set. Sakura woke up, expecting to see her brother and instead, she saw Yukito with a smile on his face.

"Y-Y-Yukito-san," she muttered looking at the boy smiling. "G-g-good morning," she said as Yukito rubbed her head.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well?" he asked as Sakura nodded. "Good, you better get ready for school. Touya is making breakfast, so come on down."

"O-o-okay," the girl still muttered as she got out of bed searching for her hair clips as Yukito left the room and headed downstairs seeing Touya set out some blue plates and two coffee mugs. He poured the black liquid into the cups.

"That's why you're hyper sometimes," Yukito said as Touya was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously as Yukito only smiled.

"I mean the coffee," he said. "I'm the only one who usually sees your hyper, right?" Touya nodded as Yukito tried to see over his shoulder what they were eating for breakfast.

"Touya, what are you making?" He asked in a childish voice as Touya only smiled.

"Wait and see," he said as Yukito made a sound which sounded like a child going, 'eeh.'

Sakura was about to come around the corner, but seeing her brother and Yukito together was so cute. She then walked in the room, pretending she hadn't heard anything.

"Good morning, onii-chan," she said as she smiled. "What did you make?"

"Do you and Yuki think alike, monster?" He asked as Sakura said nothing and sat down across from Yukito.

Touya turned around revealing rice, toast and jam and tea for Sakura while for Yukito a large bowl of rice, six pieces of toast and some fish while Touya had toast with an egg on the side with some rice.

Yukito, as usual, was the first one to start eating. Watching him eat sometimes made Sakura wonder where did all the food go.

She then remembered Kero-chan mentioning Yue couldn't eat food which made her think even more.

Yukito finished before Touya and Sakura and he realized something making Sakura look up.

"Yukito-san, what's wrong?" She asked curiously looking at the pale skinned boy.

"I just realized my bike is at home," he said as he looked at Touya then. "Touya, can we share a bike if you don't mind."

Touya smiled as he set his cup of coffee down. "It's fine," he said as Yukito smiled.

Sakura finished second then her brother and she put her roller skates on, her gloves and put her bag on and waited for the two older boys at the gates of her house.

Even though Yukito had rejected her feelings, she still liked him but more as a family member. She was in love with Sharon. Yue had told Sakura before that Eriol thought she and Yukito were going to fall in love which she had hoped for but it didn't go according to plan. But it didn't matter, as long as they were all happy.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" said a voice as Sakura look up seeing Yukito's smiling face. "You looked like you were spacing out a bit." Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine," she admitted as Yukito got on the back of Touya's bike and Touya started to petal on his bike as Sakura managed to keep up.

"So, Sakura-chan, ready for entrance exams soon?" Yukito asked curiously. "You're already a seventh grader. Times go by quickly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Sakura admitted as she arrived at her school seeing Tomoyo waiting for her and Yukito threw her a candy and she caught it.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said waving to her friend. "Riding with your brother and Yukito-san I see. Nothing ever changes, does it? No matter how old we get."

"I guess it doesn't," she said as the two went into the school, talking about today's clubs.

_At the school next door_

"There, bike all locked up," Touya said as Yukito waited. Two girls who entered the school pointed at Yukito and laughed, whispering.

"I wonder what that's about," Touya said as Yukito looked worried. "Let's go see."

The two entered the school seeing people talking like usual and Touya and Yukito went to their classroom, people started pointing at Yukito and he looked worried but sat down at his desk beside Touya's.

Three girls came up to the two boys. The first girl, Maria Kureru had long blonde hair with glasses, the second was Kanu Kazu who had long blue hair and Jouzu Inuke who had long brown hair.

"Is it true, Tsukishiro-kun?" Maria asked looking at Yukito who was totally lost. "That you're an angel?"

Touya's eyes went wide and Yukito looked shocked and a lump developed in his throat, he could not longer talk.

"Are you three insane?" Touya asked the three girls who seemed a bit scared. "Are you saying Yuki isn't human?" They were right though, Yukito wasn't human.

"That is correct," Jouzu said. "The rumor has been going around the entire class as well as other classes." Yukito looked even more shocked as Touya looked at his friend and became angry.

Yukito looked down and tears almost developed in his eyes. He knew Touya would never reveal his secret nor Sakura would; they were all so close.

Suzu then walked over and sat on Yukito's desk. "Tsukishiro-kun, I heard about the rumor," she said smiling. "I got this picture from someone, see?"

Yukito took the phone and saw it was true, Yue was in the sky holding Touya. This was bad, this was bad, bad, bad on so many levels.

"I saw it with my own eyes too," Suzu said giggling as she twirled her hair. "I never thought you'd be an angel. I guess you aren't human. Or does this angel of yours have a different personality I wonder."

"Leave him alone!" Touya yelled as Yukito looked up. "Just leave him alone, Suzu-san!" Suzu backed off along with the other girls who still giggled. Yukito looked to the ground.

Yukito took out a piece of paper and scribbled some words on it and handed it to Touya.

_Touya, they know…they know it! The entire school is going to know I'm not human. What do we do? What do we do? Everyone is gunna think I'm a freak and I'll have to transfer to a different school. I don't want to leave you or Sakura-chan because you guys are always so good to me!_

Touya looked up at his friend who put his head on his desk.

Touya started to scribble down on the paper.

_Yuki, I won't let that happen. We can talk to the monster tonight; the school won't discover your secret. We'll protect you, no matter what. We will also discover who started this rumor Suzu-san was talking about. All she said was she saw it with her own eyes and has a picture. For all she knows, it could be a costume or some kind of stunt or something or it could've been photo shopped._

Touya handed Yukito the note and he read it. He smiled at Touya and slid the note into his pocket. Class then began.

Throughout the first two periods, several girls were bugging Yukito and Touya told them to back off and thank god they did. During the last period, Yukito and Touya sat outside near a tree.

"Touya, how did the person see it?" Yukito asked still eating left over from lunch as he handed Touya a rice ball and he accepted it. "I mean, Yue took over but nobody usually sees it. I mean in the park with Sakura-chan one time, in the bedroom with you during the movie shoot and mostly near Sakura-chan."

"Yuki, everything will be okay," Touya said as he bit into the rice ball. "The bad thing is people believe Suzu-san, I don't know why though." Yukito bit into the other rice ball.

"I can't afford for my secret to be out," Yukito whispered as some girls came out and played basketball on the court.

"Odds are, the monster has some sorta card to help us," Touya said as Yukito smiled. "She has like 52 of them. Just like a regular card deck."

"Sakura-chan has a big heart for everyone," Yukito said as Touya finally saw the typical smile.

_Later after leaving the school…_

Touya and Yukito closed the school doors.

Sakura was on the other side of the fence and saw both of them.

"Onii-chan, Yukito-san!" She yelled waving as they walked over to her. Sakura saw the saddest face she had ever seen on Yukito's face. "Onii-chan..what happened?"

"We know someone saw Yue yesterday," her brother said as Sakura's face was in shock and she looked at Yukito who nodded. "Suzu-san, a girl in our class said she saw it and a rumor started."

"Sadly though, the rumor's true. We all know it," Yukito muttered.

"Yukito-san, I will help you," Sakura said with a smile. "So don't make a sad face, we'll get this all sorted out. I have cheerleading practice, you can come and watch if you'd like."

Touya smiled. "Sure monster, I think Yuki would like that."

Yukito smiled and the two hopped over the fence and landed firmly. They sat on the ground and watched Sakura and the other girls clapped for her.

"Hard to believe she's good at something," Touya muttered as Yukito only looked at the ground, playing with some of the dirt. "Yuki, if you keep acting like this, I'll get mad at you." Touya rubbed his head, good thing his tone was sarcastic. Touya saw Yukito smile while he looked at his friend.

"I'll stop then," he said with a smile. "I'll go back to being happy."

"Good," Touya said as his sister was done soon and ready to go home.

"Yukito-san, why don't you stay over again tonight?" Sakura suggested. "I know you don't wanna be alone right now. We can stop by your house and get a couple of your clothes." Touya looked at Yukito who just nodded.

Yukito went to his house and packed some clothing in a suitcase, while Yukito had the suit case, Touya had his bike and Sakura had her skates on. Touya had the house key and opened the door while Sakura removed her skates and the three took their shoes off.

The three went to the kitchen table and Sakura set cookies out along with tea. Kero-chan came down stairs, smelling the cookies and started snacking out. She gave Yukito and her brother a cup of tea along with herself.

Yukito looked shocked for a second then sighed.

"Yukito-san, what's wrong?" Sakura said looking at the boy as he smiled.

"Yue said he would rather be here and for me to just listen," Yukito explained as a bright light filled the room and Yue sat there, he took the hand of his mistress and gave her a kiss.

"Yu-Yue-san," she said blushing. "Long time no see. Anyway, maybe we should start all talking about how to fix this, right, Kero-chan?" Sakura said looking at him as he swallowed a cookie.

Yue and Sakura listened as Touya explained more of what happened than Yue did. He just sat there and said nothing.

"So, where do I fit into this?" Sakura asked curiously. "Can't we just use the Erase Card and erase everyone's minds. Yukito-san would be okay then." Yue shook his head.

"You've grown in great power, Mistress, but it is a dangerous thing to do. You are not as strong as Clow yet, you still have a bit to go. You would be hurting yourself and be tired for days," Yue explained having some general concern in his voice.

"But Yukito-san…" she muttered lowly.

"He says he doesn't want you to do it," Yue said as Sakura looked at one of her guardians as Yue looked at her. "He doesn't want you to get hurt." Sakura smiled to herself, Yukito was a really good person.

"Tell him thank you," Sakura said smiling. "Maybe Eriol-kun could help somehow. Even though I changed all the cards, he was the original owner of them and maybe he can come back here and help. We can combine our magic together."

"He's in England, Sakura," Kero said looking at Sakura. "We can't instantly get there. Even if we did go, how would you explain the sudden absences of Touya and Yue?" Sakura sweat dropped, that hadn't crossed her mind.

"Maybe the Mirror Card could take one of their places, but whose place?" Sakura asked as Kero shrugged. "That doesn't help, Kero-chan."

"I think Yuki's place," Touya said as Sakura looked at her older brother. "We can lie to school saying I'm sick or something. We shouldn't be gone too long. Sakura, just explain you're going to see an ill family member and you'll be out of the area for a bit. Then, the Mirror Card can take Yuki's place at school."

"Yukito said he likes the idea," Yue said with almost no emotion what-so-ever. "However, he is worried people will still bother his image."

"Mirror will be okay," Sakura assured him. "Tell Yukito-san that please."

"So, why don't we start getting ready tomorrow for this trip, plan everything out?" Touya suggested as Sakura nodded.

"Probably making Yukito's double ganger at school would be the best idea," Yue suggested as Sakura looked at her with his blue slit eyes. "You can use the Time Card, with your power that has increased it should be easier. The second one can come, Sharon-san."

"That brat, for what?" Touya said as he looked at Yue and Sakura.

"For a look out, right?" Sakura asked Yue as he nodded. "He can stand at the school entrance. Then, once that's done, we can all come back here."

"Of course, monster," Touya said as he finished his tea. "Is the conversation done now?"

"One more thing though, we should head out to the school early in the morning," Kero suggested finishing his cookie. "Maybe say 6:30 am."

"But why would Yukito-san be there THAT early?" Sakura asked Kero.

"Mirror could say it's his time for chores," Kero suggested. "That should be okay."

"So, it's decided," Sakura said with a smile. "Kero-chan, Onii-chan, Yukito-san, Sharon-kun and Tomoyo-chan can come tomorrow. Knowing Tomoyo-chan, she'll want to record it all. She'll probably want to make an outfit for it too. I'll give her a call."

Sakura ran to go do that as Yue turned back into Yukito and Touya sat beside the other boy after putting his stuff in the sink.

"See, a plan Yuki," Touya said to his friend. "We will get this all sorted out. Mirror will take your place."

Yukito nodded. "I am glad I got to meet you and Sakura-chan, Touya." Touya smiled as Sakura came back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Well, now, that's sorted out. I say dinner time," Sakura said happily as she explained it was her time to cook. She cooked up some miso soup and they ate like everything was normal.

Soon, night had fallen upon them and Sakura went to bed. She had to get up early anyway if the plan was ago.

Touya lay in his bed with the light on for the two boys to talk about anything.

"So, we're getting up at 5:00 am to get rid and get the brat and Tomoyo-san," Touya said as Yukito nodded with a smile on his face. The typical Yukito smile on his face.

"Even though you don't like Li-kun, Touya," Yukito said with a smile. "He isn't a bad person."

"Still a brat," he muttered. He was happy on the inside; he saw his friend all better and looked at the clock. It was already 11:30 am and they had to get up early.

"Night Yuki," Touya said turning the light off, filling the room with darkness only the moon filling certain parts of the room.

"Night Touya," Yukito said falling asleep with a smile on his face, knowing Sakura and Touya were going to prove to people he 'was not' and angel.

AN: This is a long chapter. Please review. *This is 13 pages long by the way* and 5,831 words.


End file.
